


Network Love

by kimmingyusleftankle



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gamer Jeon Wonwoo, Gamer Kim Mingyu, Gamers, Gaming, Internet Famous, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu-centric, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Wonwoo is smoother than a card swipe, but not really angst, they play among us, twitch streamer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmingyusleftankle/pseuds/kimmingyusleftankle
Summary: QuietLine is a name everyone in the online gaming community knows. The mysterious, faceless and nameless Streamer has made a name for himself. Perpetually single Mingyu has been Twitch Streaming for a while, and when he meets QuietLine, his long time celebrity crush, in an Among Us Lobby, his luck starts to change.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 38
Kudos: 256





	Network Love

**Author's Note:**

> there are some embedded images so I hope everything works!!! enjoy! :)

Mingyu has been streaming on Twitch as GamerGuyGyu for a few years. His friends had gotten him into Overwatch years ago, and Jungkook, a fan of a few South Korean streamers decided their friend group should get into the industry. 

The group he plays with now is a little different, as he’s been mostly streaming easygoing games and stuff that requires less attention so he can really talk with his fans, but Mingyu loves it. In the past few months, he’s garnered over a million new followers and has steadily been gaining more views on his Youtube videos and Twitch streams. Seokmin and his roommates Seungkwan and Soonyoung, fellow streamers, had invited Mingyu to join their stream house a few weeks ago, and Mingyu is eternally grateful for their help. 

Although he’s new to the game, Seokmin and Soonyoung have been keeping him as a regular in their Among Us lobbies, and he’s grateful they have. Ever since the game started getting popular, he’s been getting a lot of views from his streams. He’s even met a few new friends from playing, and now has a host of fellow streamer friends, both professional and casual. 

It’s nearly nine o’clock after six hours of streaming when Vernon, Seungkwan’s boyfriend, announces it’s his last game. Mingyu feels bad that Vernon’s died every first round for the past few games, and smiles, reading his chat’s request to keep Vernon alive until the end.

“Guys, I’ll try,” he laughs, adjusting the mic levels on his Discord. “Oh god, what if I get Imposter.” He grins and unmutes himself. “I was just telling chat it would be funny if I got Imposter.” His friends laugh and continue messing around with their colors.

“Okay let’s go,” Jeonghan says in the Discord call, and the screen goes black.

Mingyu shakes his head and starts laughing as “gyu” and “hoshi” pop up in red. Soonyoung cackles and Mingyu can hear him from downstairs. 

“Oh no,” he says, shaking his head. “I was gonna protect Vernon this round.” Mingyu messes around at dropship for a minute before he heads off to find Vernon. “Well,” he sighs and feels a little guilty. “I mean I can’t kill him, can I?”

The game goes on for a while, Mingyu’s little red character following Vernon’s orange one. Soonyoung gets a couple of kills before someone reports Minghao as dead. 

“Well, all I can say is that Mingyu’s clear,” Vernon says, right off the bat.

Mingyu cackles, and unmutes. “Vernon’s clear this round as well.” He smiles and shakes his head. “Anyone sus for these kills?”

The group shares collective confusion before they end up skipping.

“Hey thanks, Bindy for the ten gift subs,” Mingyu reads off his chat with a grin. “That’s gonna keep me well fed for the next few days, thanks again, Bindy.” He follows Vernon around as he does so. “Do I kill him?” Mingyu laughs, feeling apprehensive about killing his roommate. “I mean he survived the first round.” He clicks the kill button and hears a loud scream from downstairs as Vernon’s body falls to the ground.

He grits his teeth and runs around the map until the next report. Mingyu gets voted off almost immediately, but Soonyoung ends up winning the game after an impressive two stack kills and a 50/50.

“Anyone got a tenth?” Soonyoung asks the lobby.

Mingyu thinks for a moment, but all of his friends are already in the game. “Hannie and Coups, you got anyone for a last game?” 

Chan quietly chants “LG” as the pair think.

“Hey, yeah I actually do,” Seungcheol responds. “Let me just message him really quickly.”

Jeonghan giggles on the call. “Let me just pull him into the call, actually, he’s online streaming Silent Hill right now with Josh and Jun.”

“Hey Gyu, good game,” Minghao laughs. “You could’ve let Vernon live a little longer.”

Chan lets out an annoyed huff as well. “And me first, Hoshi, really?”

Mingyu laughs. “I know I was freaking out. I said I was gonna protect him and then I had to do it.” He shakes his head. “I could’ve just played it out, but you know me.”

“Tried to freakin gaslight us about Hoshi, too,” Seungkwan says. “Then you killed my boyfriend.”

“Should we play a quick round with nine before Hannie’s tenth gets on?” Soonyoung asks. 

Jeonghan starts to say something before a new icon in the Discord pops up. 

A tiny little black figure pops into the lobby, the name “quietline” over its head. Mingyu can feel his body tense up. “Hey everyone, thanks for the invite,” says a deep, low voice.

“No way,” Chan yells. “Bro, Line, how are you?” 

Mingyu hasn’t played with QuietLine before, but he’s seen a lot of his videos. QuietLine is a pretty well-known internet personality, with a hidden face and secretive life, who’s been posting gaming content on his Youtube channel for years.

“Hey Dino, I’m doing well,” Line responds.

The chat goes wild for Line’s voice, and before Mingyu knows, he’s dragged into the mix. “Hey Line, you’ve not played with Gyu yet, have you?” Seungcheol asks. 

“No,” Line chuckles. “I haven’t met Gyu before.”

Yes, Mingyu had been a fan for a while, and secretly he’d always hoped he could be in the same Discord call with Line. And yes, Mingyu had watched a few (all of) Line’s gaming highlight reels on his channel. And sure, did Mingyu have a little bit of a crush on his fellow creator, but he can be professional, he really can. 

He smiles and puts on a cheerful voice. “Hey Line, nice to meet you.”

“Dang this is like the convergence of the sun and the moon,” Seungkwan laughs. “Line all quiet and sleepy and Gyu all loud and energetic.”

“An iconic team-up,” Minghao agrees.

Jeonghan starts the game without much further discussion, and Mingyu finds himself talking to his chat.

“I’ve never played with Line before, I don’t really know how he plays.” Mingyu does a task and then stops for a moment in front of Line’s little character, who seems to be AFK at Spawn. “What is he doing?” He laughs and moves a little closer. “Is he still playing?”

Before he has a chance to act, Mingyu’s screen goes red and he’s shot in the face. He stares at the screen dumbfounded for a few moments before his face breaks into a wide smile. “Are you kidding me?” He yells. “He really just went for me like that?”

Mingyu starts laughing his ass off in his chair as he follows Line around the map, watching him quickly kill anyone he sees. A defeat screen comes up and the Discord call devolves into screaming.

“You didn’t even let me kill anyone,” Screams Seungkwan.

Jeonghan is cackling madly into his microphone and Seungcheol is speechless. “What the fuck Line, that was amazing?”

Line just chuckles. “Thanks for letting me fill in for you guys, I had a really great time.”

Mingyu doesn’t really know what’s going on with him and Line. He’s seen all over the internet that people are shipping the two of them, and the other day, Seokmin had the balls to send him a fanfiction that someone had written. 

Sure, he’d been enjoying joking a lot with Line in their games, and with the addition of Proximity Chat to their lobby, Among Us had quickly become more about socialization, and less about the actual game.

His friends had been bothering him about it in the games, joking about the little “dates” he and Line would go on to the Greenhouse, or how when he and Line would be Impostors, the two would spend more time standing on vents together and chatting than actually killing people. 

Mingyu doesn’t mind though. Line is a cool guy, and he likes talking with him. Sometimes, Mingyu wishes he could talk to Line more than while they streamed, and not just because Mingyu has a tiny crush on him.

His wishes are granted when one day, after a particularly pointless Impostor round with Line, he gets sent a thirty-second long video from Line’s stream.

The video is of the two of them standing in Med Bay, and Imposter Line is watching Crewmate Mingyu scan. Mingyu’s chattering away on proximity chat, oblivious that Line is the Imposter. 

You can hear the smile in Line’s voice as he chuckles softly and says, “You know, Gyu is a cool guy. I wish we could talk more often.”

Mingyu almost immediately goes to his Instagram. His DM’s are filled with fan messages that he has yet to respond to, and he clicks on the new message button. He doesn’t even know how to start a conversation with Line. Mingyu wracks his brain to try and think of something and just types out the first thing that comes to mind.

Mingyu facepalms, reading over his message. He’s an idiot, to think that Line might want to rep GamerGuyGyu merch. Line has his own brand, and an arguably more popular one at that.

His finger hovers over the message, about to delete it, when the message is marked as read.

Mingyu inhales quickly and feels his heart shudder for a moment. 

“Seokmin!” Mingyu gets up from his chair and screams downstairs. “He’s smooth as hell!”

Mingyu isn’t doing well. His day has been a long one, full of shit he wasn’t prepared to deal with. His rent didn’t go through with the landlord, so he spent half of his day on the phone with his bank trying to prove his income, and that he did, in fact, have a job that made him money.

His room is a mess, and he hasn’t eaten much, and he’s just very tired and not feeling great. Jeonghan has encouraged him to cancel his stream for the day, and while he feels guilty for doing so, he Tweets a couple minutes before it’s scheduled to start that he needs a day to himself.

Mingyu feels terrible when he gets a text from Line at about six.

He doesn’t want to stream, but playing with Line can’t be all that bad. Mingyu quickly joins Line’s discord call and opens up Silent Hill, a game he’s only played a few times. “Hey Line, what’s up?” He can hear the shakiness of his voice and he mutes himself quickly to take a few deep breaths.

Mingyu hears Line talking quietly to his chat. “Hey guys I’ll be back in like three seconds.” Line types for a second before he quietly asks, “Gyu are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Mingyu responds, his voice husky, trying not to cry. “Sorry if you could just give me a second, I’ll be ready to play.

“No, fuck that,” Line says with a soft chuckle. “Just a second.” He clicks a few keys and starts talking with his followers once again. “Hey guys sorry to cut the stream short, something came up and I’m going to have to reschedule. And Woozi, sorry about asking you to play and canceling on you.”

The third occupant of the Discord call laughs. “No problem, Line. Let me know when you’re up for a few more rounds!”

“Bye guys, I’ll be on tomorrow from four to nine for another Proximity Chat Among Us game with DK, Hoshi, Dino, GamerGuyGyu and others. Bye,” Line finishes quickly, and Mingyu can see that he’s no longer online with Silent Hill.

The discord call ends, and Mingyu feels his heart clench. He assumed they would talk, or at least Line would ask if he was okay. He’s dangerously close to crying, so he tosses himself into his bed and starts to try and clear his head.

His phone rings in his pocket, and he pulls it out to see that Line is the one calling. Mingyu answers it and puts his phone on speaker, laying it next to him on his bed.

The call is quiet for a moment before Line clears his throat. “Are you okay?”

Mingyu can feel his eyes becoming wet. “Yeah,” he says, lying through his teeth.

“You’re a terrible liar,” Line says with a chuckle. “Even in Among Us, you suck at lying.”

“Yeah,” Mingyu says, his voice choked. “Sorry you stopped your stream.” Line says nothing, and Mingyu lays on his bed for a moment, the silence comforting. “Could’ve made a lot off that stream,” Mingyu says, filling the silence.

Line huffs. “I care less about the money I make off of stream and more about my friends.” He inhales. “What can I do to help?”

“Nothing,” Mingyu says honestly. “I’m just having problems with my bank right now. My rent check didn’t go through because they can’t verify my income or something stupid like that.” 

“Damn,” Line responds. “That sucks, I’m sorry.”

Mingyu laughs softly, stricken at how Line seems to actually care. “Thanks for the pity. My roommates are understanding, but like, I also need to make rent cause I’m new and stuff.” He runs his hand through his hair and huffs frustratedly. “I don’t even know, I guess I’m just kind of tired of having my life so split.”

“I get that,” Line says softly. 

“Totally,” Mingyu says. If anything, Line understands better than anyone. Line has kept himself anonymous for so long on the internet, separating his private life from his public so well. People like Vernon and Seungkwan can be open about their lives, even about dating one another and openly talking about engagement and marriage on streams, but Mingyu, Mingyu can’t imagine anything like that. “I can’t seem to stop myself from publicizing everything about myself now. Before, I had my own life, and people watched my streams and I had a thousand subs or so.”

“But now anything about your life gets you money,” Line finishes, understanding. “I’ve posted four times on my Instagram in the past six years, and every post has about a million likes on it.”

Mingyu nods. “It’s like anything we share gets us more famous.”

Both are quiet for a moment before Line chuckles. “You have a dog?”

“Are you looking at my Instagram?” Mingyu laughs. He gets a notification that Line has liked one of his year-old posts about Aji, his family’s poodle. “You are!”

Line laughs. “Yeah, she’s cute.”

“I miss Aji,” Mingyu says with a sigh.

“Does she live with your parents?”

“Yup,” Mingyu responds, opening his photos app to look at unposted pictures of his lovely little girl. “DK has two dogs in the house and I wasn’t sure it was a good idea to bring her here.”

Line chuckles, and Mingyu sees another couple of likes pour in from him. “She’s very sweet.” 

“Do you have any pets?” Mingyu asks.

“I had a cat,” Line says. “He died a year ago though.”

Mingyu can’t help but sniffle a little. “Sorry.”

Line laughs. “No Gyu, that’s totally fine.”

“Okay,” Mingyu says carefully. He thinks for a moment, then without much thought, he says, “Call me Mingyu.”

Line says nothing, and Mingyu can hear him take a deep, contemplative breath. “Cool,” he says finally. “Mingyu.”

Mingyu can feel his heart drop in his chest, hearing Line’s slow, low voice say his name with such care. “Yeah,” he says with an embarrassed laugh. “Just don’t say it on stream because I’m still not super cool with people knowing stuff about me.”

“Totally,” Line says. He says nothing for a long while, thinking. “I know I should let my friends know my name, I just feel really scared about letting it out there.”

Mingyu shakes his head. “It’s fine, I completely understand.” He does, he really does. Mingyu can’t blame Line for the protection of his name. Some of Line’s followers are ruthless in their search for information on him, and there are countless pages on the internet dedicated to the search. 

“This is super weird,” Line says after a moment. “But I haven’t talked to anyone on the phone in months.”

“Really?” Mingyu tucks his knees to his chest and yawns. 

Line shuffles around on the other end. “I’m bad at talking to people,” he says, a hint of guilt in his voice.

“You’re not bad at talking to me,” Mingyu says, instantly feeling embarrassed. 

“No,” Line chuckles. “You’re easy to talk to.”

Mingyu fills the comfortable silence with a sigh. “So the QuietLine name is pretty literal, huh?”

“Yeah,” Line says. “My brother was the inspiration for the name.” Mingyu can hear the hurt in Line’s voice. “I’m not very close with my family,” he says. “I only really talk to my brother now, and he always does most of the talking.”

“Hence the name,” Mingyu says softly.

Line snorts. “Hence the name.”

“Well I like Line being Quiet,” Mingyu says with a smile. “It’s very endearing.”

“Well thank you, Mingyu.”

Mingyu smiles at Line saying his name so casually. “Any time, Line.”

“Did you see it?” Seungkwan asks, sliding into the seat next to Mingyu. 

He jumps, surprised by Seungkwan’s sudden appearance. He takes another large bite of his cereal and looks at Seungkwan blankly. “Do I look like I’ve seen it?” Mingyu asks sleepily.

Seungkwan smiles slyly and slides his phone across the breakfast bar, a tweet open on its screen.

Mingyu chokes on his cereal, shocked at the number of people starting to post about this. There are about two thousand responses to the person who posted this, all varying degrees of “no way!” and “leave them alone they’re just friends.”

“So what do you think of that?” Seungkwan asks, folding his arms smugly. 

Mingyu shrugs. “I don’t really know, I guess that’s pretty cool.” He can feel his heart pounding against his ribs. Line not only has his merch, but he wears it around in public and blushes when people ask him about it. He shakes his head. “Yeah, I guess that’s pretty cool.”

Seungkwan raises an eyebrow and takes his phone back, clicking on it a few more times. “Okay, then what about this?”

Mingyu can feel his face fall a little, despite the fact that the statement is completely true. They’d been talking for about two months now, and he feels guilty for feeling such strong feelings despite their never meeting. Mingyu feels like every other fan slowly catching feelings for Line’s quiet voice and his low giggles. Mingyu feels silly that he wishes they were more, but he can’t deny that’s how it is.

“Oh don’t look so sad,” Seungkwan smiles, clicking on his phone once more. “You have great friends, by the way.”

Seokmin is going to get the crap beaten out of him. Mingyu stands up and puts his cereal down forcefully. “Where is he?” He can hear Seokmin laughing somewhere in the house. 

“Hey now, hold up,” Seungkwan says quickly. “Don’t be so hasty to decapitate him.”

Mingyu looks down at Seungkwan’s phone and his breath catches in his throat.

Mingyu can’t function the rest of the day. His stream starts at three, and he knows that Line will be in the lobby. Should he message him and ask about the situation? Was Line joking?

“Hey Mingyu,” Soonyoung says, rapping on his door. The older man strows in without a response and settles himself on Mingyu’s bed. “So you and Line?”

“Nope,” Mingyu says quickly, laughing. “Just jokes,” he says, a little defensively. 

Soonyoung raises an eyebrow. “I’ve seen a lot of buzz surrounding you two and I just thought I’d check.”

“Nothing’s going on,” Mingyu tells him. He sighs and wishes somewhere in the back of his head that maybe something was going on. “We’ve just been texting a lot recently and our fans have started noticing us getting closer.” 

“Oh, you’ve been texting?” He shrugs and rubs the back of his neck at Soonyoung’s surprised look.

Mingyu nods. “Just every now and again we’ll message back and forth.” His phone unhelpfully dings and both of their eyes snap to the device on his desk.

“Now or again?” Soonyoung nods with a smirk.

“It’s a notification from Instagram,” Mingyu says quickly, checking his screen. He doesn’t have the heart to tell Soonyoung that it's a notification that Line has liked yet another picture of his dog. “Well I’m not special, right? He texts other people.”

Soonyoung laughs. “He messages all of us on Discord or Instagram, Mingyu.” The older shakes his head and smiles. “Anyway, I’m happy that you’ve got a new friend.” He checks his watch. “We’re on in a few minutes, are you ready to go?”

“Yup,” Mingyu nods, clicking his mouse a few times to wake up his screen. “Good luck,” he calls as Soonyoung leaves his room.

“Good luck to you too!”

Everything is pretty normal in the lobby, everyone joking and making fun of one another. The first couple of games are pretty normal, with a few really good plays by Chan and Seungcheol as Imposters, and a few phenomenally bad plays by Mingyu and Seokmin in the next game.

Mingyu didn’t expect Line to mention the Tweets during any of their games, but as they're hanging out in Top Decontamination together, messing around and joking about Anime, Line laughs. “Did you see my Tweets?” He asks, laughing.

“Yeah, I sure did,” Mingyu responds with a grin.

Line laughs harder and runs around in the little room. “I thought that was super funny, not going to lie.”

Mingyu giggles and runs into the Reactor. “So do people notice you in public?”

“Not really,” Line responds, running around the little Reactor area neglecting his tasks. “I have been a few times, but yesterday was the first time in a while.”

“Cool,” Mingyu replies, running out of the room and into Labs. Line follows him and he smiles. “Also to both streams, we aren’t dating,” he laughs.

Line chuckles too and stands over the vent. “Yeah not yet,” he jokes.

Mingyu feels his heart leap in his chest, and can feel his face falter for a moment in surprise. He quickly lets out a laugh and nods. “Sure,” he responds. He watches Line blatantly fake wires and he lets out a bark of laughter. “I didn’t see anything.”

“Oh fuck,” Line chuckles. “That was the worst fake I’ve ever done.” 

“Don’t kill me,” Mingyu says quickly, running to the other side of the room. “I’ll simp for you, I swear.”

Line runs over to the vent. “You already are, Gyu,” he laughs. “It’s chill I’ll just kinda,” he vents.

“Nice,” Mingyu responds, running out of the room and to the button. “Line’s totally clear,” he yells to everyone he passes. “Line is completely and 100% cleared by me.” He runs to the bottom of the map and stands by the button. 

Line’s little black figure appears next to him in a moment, and he laughs. “Sorry Gyu.”

“No,” Mingyu shrieks, running around with Line chasing him. “I’m your future boyfriend don’t you dare!” 

They both stop for a moment and just look at one another, laughing. “Fine,” Line finally says, running out of the room.

Mingyu can’t believe that Line’s left him alive and he throws himself back in his chair, face hurting from smiling so much. “Guys that’s crazy,” he says to his chat, muting himself.

The report screen shows up, and the call goes wild.

“We all know it’s Line, right?” Soonyoung says quickly. 

Mingyu laughs and unmutes. “No, Line is completely clear,” he says, trying to sound as suspicious as possible. “We’re both completely clear.”

Line chuckles and breathes deeply. “Well it’s not Gyu for sure,” he says. Mingyu can tell he’s smiling. “Could be me though.”

“Okay whatever,” Seokmin says, brushing them both off. “We both know the boyfriends are simping for each other.”

Chan laughs. “I heard them through the wall by labs and Line definitely Vented.”

“Well shit,” Minghao says. “Guess we’ve got ourselves an Imposter then?”

The group all shout their agreement, and Mingyu smiles. “I don’t know guys, he seems clear to me.”

“Shut up,” Jeonghan yells. 

Mingyu laughs and shrugs. “Okay if you want to vote him out, that’s fine with me.” He mutes himself quickly and laughs into his mic. “I’m voting myself because it’ll be funny.”

“Any last words, Line?” Vernon asks. 

Line thinks for a moment. “I should’ve killed Gyu on our date in Caf,” he laughs.

“Hey,” Mingyu says into his phone a little breathlessly.

“Are you okay?” Line asks.

Mingyu towels off his hair and laughs. “Yeah, sorry I just got out of the shower. What’s up?”

“Oh,” Line says. He says nothing, then inhales sharply. “I just wanted to call you and say hi.”

“We were just texting like an hour ago,” Mingyu giggles, straightening his shirt. He didn’t have much time to answer his ringing phone after his shower, and just grabbed the closest thing he could. He smiles as he looks at the logo on the chest. “Well, how are you?” He asks.

Line sighs. “Sorry to bother you.”

Mingyu sits in his chair and sets his phone down. “You’re good,” he says. “I wasn’t really doing anything.”

“I mean you were,” Line says. He sounds weird, and Mingyu can feel himself starting to worry. “So sorry about that.”

“You’re totally fine,” Mingyu says, honestly. “Are you okay?”

Line goes silent. “Yeah, I just wanted to talk to someone.”

Mingyu feels honored that he decided to call him. “What can I do for you?” He asks, a little teasingly. 

“I was just thinking about my channel and shit,” Line says. “How I’m still not really out to people.”

“Out?” Mingyu asks aloud. “Like your face, your name, sexuality?”

Line laughs at this. “All of those, I suppose.” He sighs. “I just don’t really need to talk about that stuff to people.”

“I get that,” Mingyu says. He knows a few other streamers that keep mostly to themselves. “Jun and Woozi haven’t done face reveals yet. And no one really knows The8’s name.”

“But we all know them,” Line says, his voice a little shaky. “I feel like I finally have friends in this community.” 

Mingyu smiles. It's good to know that Line thinks of them as his friends, they all feel the same. “So are you thinking about a face reveal?” Mingyu asks, a little excited that he might be able to finally see Line.

“Not publicly,” Line responds. “I just want you guys to know who I am. At least a little bit.”

“Okay,” Mingyu says, worried he might scare Line off. “Do you want to tell me something personal? See how it goes?”

Line chuckles. “Sure.” He thinks for a moment. “I’m allergic to shellfish.”

“Dang,” Mingyu says. “You don’t get to eat shrimp?” He asks, a little shocked.

“Nope.”

Mingyu huffs. “That’s got to suck.”

“Not really,” Laughs Line. “I just don’t eat fish.”

“I could never,” Mingyu smiles. “You’ve got more guts than I do, Line.”

Line snorts and then goes silent. “My name’s Wonwoo.”

Mingyu inhales quickly. It seems like forbidden knowledge, to know QuietLine’s actual name. Mingyu has been referring to him, crushing on him behind this name that he uses with everyone else. “Oh,” he says dumbly, not knowing what else to say.

“I just thought that would be a bit more personal than talking about my shellfish allergy,” Wonwoo says. His voice has gone soft and Mingyu can feel his stomach fluttering.

“You trust me?” Mingyu asks.

Wonwoo quietly laughs. “Of course I do.”

If Mingyu had a crush on him before, this sends him right over the line to being borderline in love with this man. “Oh my god, I can’t believe you’ve told me your name.”

“Nice to meet you,” Wonwoo teases.

“Yeah,” Mingyu says, freaking out internally. “You’re, like, not just a streamer anymore.”

Wonwoo laughs. “Nope. Just Wonwoo.”

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu tries. The name rolls off his tongue familiarly like he hasn’t been calling him a completely different name for months. “Wonwoo,” he tries again.

“Wonwoo,” he parrots back, a smile evident in his voice.

Mingyu giggles. “Am I the first person you’ve told?”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo replies. “But I did accidentally send Jeonghan a picture of part of my face once.”

“Well I’ve clearly got the better end of the deal,” Mingyu laughs. “Shame for him though.”

Wonwoo chuckles. “Well, I’m glad everything’s even now. I know your name and you know mine.”

“Yeah,” Mingyu sighs happily. “Wonwoo,” he says again, a smile plastered across his face. “I’m glad too.”

“Merry Christmas everyone!” 

The lobby starts to fill up, and Mingyu starts adjusting all of their mic levels. 

Seungkwan enters the lobby and screams. “I am personally offended that Line hasn’t ever told us how hot he is.”

Wonwoo laughs. “Guys stop,” he says. Mingyu can imagine him blushing, an action hard to visualize given the fact he’s never seen the man’s face.

He does agree with Seungkwan, however. It seems criminal that Wonwoo hasn’t ever mentioned how hot he is. His Christmas gift to his thirsty fans had gone viral in the gaming community, and Mingyu can’t blame everyone for freaking out over the picture.

Mingyu is attracted to Wonwoo. Clearly. What’s not to like? The wonderful personality, the great talks they have until the wee hours of the morning, the low giggles and dumb laughs. It’s all perfect. It's really perfect that everything Mingyu likes about Wonwoo is wrapped up in such a nice package.

“Hey Gyu what do you think of your boyfriend’s thirst trap?” Joshua asks with a snicker. The lobby devolves into giggles.

“It was great,” Mingyu laughs. “Best Christmas present I got this year.”

The game starts as they all laugh, and Mingyu shakes his head. “Guys I hope you all know we’re totally joking.” His chat has been quite invested in shipping the two of them, and while Mingyu is increasingly on their side, he doesn’t want Wonwoo to get uncomfortable.

“Hey,” says Joshua next to him in Spawn. “Hey, Mingyu.” He leads Mingyu over to stand on top of the Vent and wiggles around. “I’m clear, right?”

Mingyu laughs and wiggles on top of the Vent too. “Both clear,” he confirms. “Let’s go.”

Joshua Vents as he leaves the room and Mingyu claps a hand over his mouth in mock surprise. “Oh god, don’t kill me,” he yells, running away from Joshua. “If I die, it’s Joshua,” he tells Vernon as he runs past him.”

“What?” Vernon yells back to him, running after him and screeching. “Don’t kill me, don’t kill me, don’t kill me!” 

They run down to Specimen, and Mingyu sighs, looking at Vernon. “You’re the other Impostor, aren’t you?” 

Vernon snorts. He runs a little circle around Mingyu and cackles. “Yeah,” he finally says, chopping Mingyu in half.

Mingyu can hear a cackle as his ghost pops up, and Minghao is floating next to him, his little pink ghost screaming with laughter. “That was fucking great,” Minghao yells, his audio peaking. 

He laughs and shakes his head, floating away from his body to watch Vernon hop into a Vent. “Dang I thought that I was gonna make it past the first round,” he says, following Minghao to the top of the map. 

“You totally got played,” Minghao laughs, stopping to do Wires. “Well, we can have a little bit of fun in ghost land for now.”

“Find my body, please,” Mingyu laughs into his mic, checking his Twitch chat. His followers and subscribers are all in virtual tears. “Yeah I got played,” he sighs, going back to the game.

Minghao’s body gets reported a second later, and as the Meeting pops up, Mingyu hears Wonwoo gasp. “Who the fuck killed him?” He demands, teasingly. 

“Oh shit,” Jihoon laughs. “Someone’s in big trouble.”

Mingyu shakes his head as everyone starts to throw suspicion off themselves. “There’s no way they’re going to make it this round,” he says, referring to the Impostors. “Coups and Line are gonna Sus them out immediately.”

“I think we should kill Hoshi,” Wonwoo says, laughing. “He always kills Gyu first round.”

Soonyoung lets out a string of splutters. “Hey now, I'm on MedBay.”

“Any confirmations?” Joshua asks quickly.

The lobby is silent, and Chan bursts into laughter. “Alright then, bye-bye Hoshi.”

“Oh my god, really?” Soonyoung yells. “I got scanned! Vernon was with me!”

“Vernon?” Wonwoo asks.

Vernon says nothing but just laughs. “Yeah okay, sure, he scanned.”

Soonyoung cackles as the votes appear, decisively voting him off. “Yeah, okay, I didn’t scan.” His character falls into the lava and he screams, “I wasn’t the Impostor though!”

“So we got one,” Joshua says, laughing.

Mingyu smiles and starts roaming around the map, listening to his friends talk and not do their Tasks. “Guys that was a free kill, and I don’t know how Coups will feel about that one.” He follows Joshua into the greenhouse. 

Soonyoung, Jihoon, and Chan are gathered around the watering cans, all yelling various lyrics to Christmas songs. 

“Are you guys okay?” Joshua asks, coming up on them.

Chan blurts out, “Santa tell me,” he runs around Joshua and stacks on top of him, obnoxiously singing the song.

“Okay here’s what we’re going to do,” Soonyoung yells over Chan. “We’re all going to stack with him in front, and if one of us is the Impostor, they’re going to fucking kill him.”

Jihoon cackles and falls into place behind Chan. “Let’s go,” he yells.

The four of them stand next to the watering can, and soon, Chan’s tiny lime-colored body falls to the ground, dead. 

“Do we really need to report that?” Soonyoung sighs. They all move around for a moment before the group runs off, leaving his body Unreported.

Chan splutters next to Mingyu, and Mingyu laughs. “Nice.”

Minghao floats into view next to them and snorts. “Gyu, they’re talking about you in Coms.”

“Oh nice,” Chan says, floating next to them. “I’ve got tasks there.”

The three of them make their way to Comms, where Seokmin and Wonwoo are hanging out. Seokmin is making a high-pitched squeaking noise into his mic, and Wonwoo laughs. “You’re right, it kinda does sound like MedScan.”

“So you’re not Impostor, right?” Seokmin asks after a few more squeaks.

Wonwoo laughs. “No, you?”

“Nope.”

“I’m so pissed Mingyu is dead,” Wonwoo sighs. “He was too young. Plus I miss trying to Marinate him.”

Seokmin laughs. “R.I.P. Hoshi though, too.”

“Yeah but Mingyu,” Wonwoo jokes. “My Internet boyfriend alone in the afterlife.” He runs away from wires and they all follow. “Too bad Vernon killed him.”

“Vernon killed him?” Seokmin asks, surprised.

Wonwoo chuckles. “Yeah, Chan heard him through the wall. We just didn’t say anything because Hoshi wouldn’t stop singing Mariah Carrey.”

“Dang,” Seokmin replies. “Well, I think there’s someone dead by now, right?”

“I’ll go to the button,” Wonwoo replies.

Mingyu floats over to the Report Button, a light feeling in his chest. Wonwoo set out to avenge him in the game, which was sweet, but more than that, Mingyu can tell that even though he was mostly joking, Wonwoo kind of misses playing with him.

He realizes he’s been silent for a while and goes about reading out some Subs. “Thanks, Gabe and Melody for the subs. And thanks to Minhye for five gift subs!” 

Mingyu talks over the beginning of the meeting, and when he zones back in, he realizes they’ve finally caught Joshua.

“You literally murdered Dino right in front of us,” Jihoon yells.

Joshua tries to defend himself, but sighs. “Yeah, yeah I did.”

“We’re voting Vernon next,” Wonwoo says with a few seconds left in the round. 

“What?” Vernon exclaims. Mingyu snorts at his terrible acting. “Why me?”

Wonwoo laughs. “I heard you kill Mingyu through the wall and then vent.”

“I saw you venting on Cams this round too.” Seungcheol supplies.

“Well,” Vernon says. “All I can say is that I’m super innocent.”

Wonwoo picks up his phone after a few rings, and Mingyu already can tell that he’s upset. “Hey,” he says carefully.

“Hey,” Wonwoo responds softly, his voice thick. “How are you?” 

His voice breaks, and Mingyu sighs. “Wonwoo, I’m so sorry.”

“I didn’t even see her take the photo,” Wonwoo whispers, his voice muffled. “I should’ve been paying more attention.”

Mingyu bites his lip. “Enough people reported the post that it got taken down,” he says, trying to soothe the other man. “It’s not that bad.”

“Everyone has seen it though,” Wonwoo responds quickly.

It is true that the post gained a lot of traction. Before it was taken down, there were well over fifteen thousand comments from various fans in the Twitch streaming community. “But your face is hardly even in the photo,” Mingyu says.

“It’s not just that,” Wonwoo says. Mingyu thinks he can hear him sniffling on the other end of the call. “I just wish that it wasn’t such a big deal. Jun’s face gets leaked and no one even realizes it for days. You see my nose once and suddenly the Internet breaks.”

Mingyu nods. It’s true that Wonwoo is more of a mystery than Jun, and therefore any information on him is automatically more worthy of the hype, and Mingyu feels terrible for him. “Is there anything I can do?” He asks, curling into a ball on his bed.

“No,” Wonwoo replies. “Hearing you talk is fine.”

Mingyu’s chest gets warm and he can feel a flush rushing across his cheeks. “Oh okay,” he smiles, flustered. “Well, um.”

“What did you do today?” Wonwoo asks.

“I went to the store and bought some new earbuds.” Mingyu laughs. “I broke mine because I forgot I was wearing them and stood up to go to the bathroom.”

Wonwoo laughs. “What else?”

“I had to cancel my Fall Guys stream because my computer wouldn’t stop updating,” Mingyu says with an awkward snort.

“I noticed,” Wonwoo sighs, sounding a little disappointed. “I logged in to watch your stream and you were offline.” He’s quiet for a moment. “I missed seeing you. Even if it was just on Stream,” he adds.

Mingyu can’t place exactly what does it, the softness in Wonwoo’s voice or the sentiment in his words, but he knows that that’s the moment where he falls for Wonwoo. “Oh,” he says, a little breathless. “I’m sorry.”

“Nah,” Wonwoo chuckles. “It’s fine.”

They sit in silence for a moment. Mingyu stares at the ceiling of his bedroom, lost in thought. Wonwoo misses him. It’s strange to miss someone you’ve never known in person, but Mingyu can’t deny that he feels the same way. 

Months of speaking with Wonwoo over text has driven him to carry a deep admiration for him. Months of flirting with Wonwoo in AmongUs lobbies has taught Mingyu that Wonwoo is sweet, funny, and interesting. And months of late-night phone calls with Wonwoo has taught Mingyu that he is in love.

He looks down at his phone, the screen lit up. Mingyu blinks rapidly as he reads the screen. “What?” He asks, looking at the request to FaceTime.

“I just want to see your face,” Wonwoo says slowly.

As Mingyu clicks the answer button, he shuffles himself around so Wonwoo can’t tell how incredibly messy his room is. “Are you sure you want to FaceTime?” He asks, not looking at the screen in fear that Wonwoo will change his mind.

Wonwoo chuckles. “Yes, I’m sure.”

Mingyu looks at his screen and is at first disappointed to see not Wonwoo, but the face of a very small, very sweet looking cat. His disappointment quickly passes as the kitty sticks out its tongue in an adorable yawn. “Oh my god a baby,” he says, covering his mouth. “Hey sweetheart,” he says, his voice getting all high pitched and dorky.

“I thought you might want to meet her,” Wonwoo says, scratching his cat’s head. “Her name is Pixel and I just picked her up yesterday.”

Mingyu doesn’t think he can be any more in love with this man. “Wonwoo she’s so sweet,” he says, grinning from ear to ear. He turns up his screen brightness and can see that Pixel is sitting in Wonwoo’s lap, snuggled into the massive hoodie Wonwoo is wearing.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo chuckles, picking her up and snuggling her closer to his chest. He tilts his camera up so Mingyu can still see Pixel, and Mingyu lets out a small, surprised puff of air as Wonwoo’s face comes into view. 

For months, Mingyu had been in love with a blank face. Sure, he’d thought about what Wonwoo looked like. Putting together all the little things Wonwoo had said about himself, as well as the few pictures he had posted on his Instagram, Mingyu had a vague idea of what he looked like. Mingyu knew he was tall, Mingyu knew he had shaggy dark hair and glasses. 

Mingyu never has understood any concept of how beautiful Wonwoo is.

“Oh my god,” Mingyu says under his breath. 

Wonwoo looks at his phone and smiles. “Hey Mingyu.”

It’s incredible, to finally match the chuckle to the face. It's unbelievable that the soft, gorgeous man on his screen is the one that’s spent so long occupying his thoughts. “Wonwoo you’re really pretty,” Mingyu says without thinking.

“Thank’s,” Wonwoo replies, blushing and pulling Pixel closer to him. “It’s nice to finally show you my face.”

Mingyu stares blankly at him for a moment before shaking his head and coming back to the conversation. “It’s nice to finally see it,” he replies quickly. 

“I’ve thought about sending you a picture for months,” Wonwoo says, sighing and looking embarrassed. “I just kind of thought this was better.”

Mingyu nods and gulps, still in shock. “Every word I’ve ever learned has melted out of my brain,” he says, apologetically. “I’m just a little taken aback.”

“Not what you expected?” Wonwoo asks, looking a little disappointed. Pixel cuddles closer to him.

“No,” Mingyu responds. “I mean, I assumed you were pretty. Just,” he smiles and shakes his head. “I don’t know, I didn’t think I would be the first person to see you.”

Wonwoo looks at Pixel and bobs his head, his expression difficult to read. “I knew you would be the first one to see me after I told you my name,” he answers slowly.

“Oh,” Mingyu responds, watching Wonwoo’s unreadable face.

“I think I might have feelings for you, Mingyu.”

Mingyu doesn’t know if his already pounding heart can take much more this evening. “Oh,” he says again, not really knowing what to say.

Wonwoo looks up from his cat and smiles. “Sorry if you’re uncomfortable or anything like that,” he says. “I just wanted to let you know so that things weren’t weird between us.”

“All the flirting,” Mingyu asks carefully. “That was real?” Wonwoo nods. “And the Tweets and Instagram comments?”

“Yup,” Wonwoo responds with another nod. “I’ve had feelings for you for a while.”

Mingyu laughs. “Wonwoo I’ve had a crush on you since like 2016.”

Wonwoo closes his eyes and laughs. “Oh thank god,” he says, grinning. “I thought it was just me.”

“No,” Mingyu ensures him. “It’s not just you.”

He goes quiet for a moment and looks at Mingyu with a grin. “So do we go on a date?” 

“Yeah,” Mingyu responds almost instantly. He laughs. “Sorry, I’m just very excited.”

“Me too,” Wonwoo smiles.

Mingyu is nervous. He’s standing outside the restaurant Wonwoo picked, messing with the hem of his shirt and hoping to god this date will go well. He hasn’t been on a proper date in about a year and a half, and the last date that he went on didn’t go super well. Mingyu hopes that because he and Wonwoo already know one another, it will be less awkward, but knowing himself, he seriously doubts that will happen.

“Hey,” he hears Wonwoo’s voice near him and he turns to see him. If Wonwoo’s voice was low and quiet on the phone, it’s nearly inaudible now. If Wonwoo’s face was beautiful on a FaceTime call, it’s indescribable in person. And if the thought of Wonwoo’s smile was enough to melt Mingyu while playing games, seeing it in front of him has him in a puddle.

“Hey,” He responds, moving towards Wonwoo. He smiles wider, and Mingyu puts a hand over his mouth. “Oh my god, I can’t even believe this right now,” he mutters, gazing at Wonwoo’s shaggy hair is haphazardly shoved into a beanie, poking out in several directions. He looks incredible, and Mingyu just stares at him.

Wonwoo smiles. “You good?”

“I’m great,” Mingyu laughs, moving a little closer. Wonwoo looks at his feet awkwardly, and they both laugh. “Do we hug?”

“I think a hug would work,” replies a grinning Wonwoo, sinking into Mingyu’s arms.

Mingyu hasn’t felt so content in months. It’s perfect, finally being able to see Wonwoo, hug him, even smell him. It’s odd to think that months ago, he didn’t even know Wonwoo. He knew QuietLine, the private Youtuber who he would watch play horror games and laugh at memes, blissfully unaware that Mingyu even existed. 

“It’s good to meet you,” Wonwoo says, his voice muffled in Mingyu’s shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Mingyu responds, his voice shaky and filled with emotion. “It’s good to meet you too.”

Despite it being nearly fifty degrees, Wonwoo is complaining about being cold. “I told you to stop it,” Mingyu laughs as Wonwoo runs in place to warm himself up.

“Give me your jacket,” Wonwoo pleads, pushing his slipping glasses up his nose.

Mingyu throws back his head and pulls his jacket closer around him. “No, I told you that if I give you my jacket then I’ll be cold!”

Wonwoo glares at him and pulls on his sleeve. “I’m so cold, Mingyu please.”

“Fine,” Mingyu shrugs off his jacket and tosses it at Wonwoo, who slips into it easily. “You look dumb,” Mingyu says, blushing at the sight of Wonwoo in the slightly oversized jacket. 

“Thanks,” Wonwoo says, sticking his tongue out at Mingyu. He takes his beanie out of the pocket of Mingyu’s jacket and shoves it on his head. 

Wonwoo fakes his teeth chattering and Mingyu rolls his eyes. “God you’re such a drama queen,” he laughs.

“You love it,” Wonwoo replies, looking coy.

“Yeah,” Mingyu replies, reaching out for Wonwoo’s hand. “I do.” Wonwoo’s eyes widen and he blushes, slipping his hand into Mingyu’s. “All of your thirsty ass fans are gonna be so jealous,” Mingyu says, brushing his fingers over Wonwoo’s long, thin fingers.

Wonwoo smiles. “Whatever.” He leans his head on Mingyu’s shoulder and watches the waves lap slowly at the shoreline. “I’ve got an amazing guy, so I don’t care.”

Mingyu beams and looks at Wonwoo. “So I’m your guy now?”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo replies obviously. “Did we not establish that?” He grins and squeezes Mingyu’s hand.

“Well, now we have,” Mingyu says, pulling Wonwoo closer to him. Their chests come together with a little bump and Mingyu giggles, his thundering heartbeats mingled with Wonwoo’s.

Wonwoo smiles. “I’m glad you slid into my DMs Mingyu,” he says, looking to Mingyu’s lips.

Mingyu leans in. “Me too,” he replies,” Their lips connecting. Mingyu grabs the front of Wonwoo’s jacket and pulls him even closer.

They break away, their bodies still pressed together. “Fuck yeah,” Wonwoo smiles, bringing his hand to the side of Mingyu’s face, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Fuck yeah,” Mingyu parrots back, leaning in again.

There’s a loud rapping at the door and Mingyu snaps into consciousness. “Mingyu,” Soonyoung screams, pounding on the door. “Mingyu, I’m coming in!”

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo lying next to him in a pair of Mingyu’s sweats and an oversized t-shirt and he panics. He throws the covers over Wonwoo just as Soonyoung bursts into the room, Seungkwan, and Seokmin close behind him. “Hey guys,” He says, trying to ignore the stirring lump beside him.

“What,” Seokmin demands with a broad grin, holding up his phone “The fuck is this?” 

Mingyu smiles at the Instagram post. “That?” He shrugs. “That’s nothing.”

“Rude,” Wonwoo mutters sleepily from under the covers, moving closer to Mingyu.

“Oh my god, Line?” Soonyoung screams, leaping away from the bed. “Ew, Mingyu!” Seungkwan rushes to the door, squealing.

Wonwoo laughs nervously and Mingyu grabs his hand. “He’s decent, don’t worry,” he says, rolling his eyes. “Nothing happened.”

“Fucking Line?” Seokmin demands, his eyes wide and his smile about to break his face. “Holy shit, really, Mingyu?”

“Guys don’t be so dramatic,” Wonwoo laughs from under the covers. “Okay,” he sighs. “I’m coming out.” The covers drop from his form and everyone stares at him sitting there. 

Soonyoung looks at him blankly and then smirks at Mingyu, lowering his voice. “Dude nice.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Seungkwan says, swatting the back of Soonyoung’s head. “That’s what this idiot meant to say.”

“Line, it’s good to match the name to the face,” Seokmin grins, his voice so full of excitement it’s pitch has jumped about three octaves. “We’re so happy for both of you,” he says, his voice a nearly inaudible squeak.

Mingyu smiles and puts his arm around Wonwoo, squeezing his arm comfortingly. “Well if you three wouldn’t mind, I’ve got a Stream to get ready for.”

After the three of Mingyu’s roommates leave, Mingyu gets out of his bed and goes around his freshly cleaned room to gather an outfit. “Do you need anything?” he asks Wonwoo, who’s still laying in his bed, checking his phone. 

Wonwoo looks around and shrugs. “I wouldn’t mind a hoodie if you’re offering.” He smiles as Mingyu tosses him a GamerGuyGyu merch hoodie. 

Mingyu holds up one of his QuietLine hoodies and grins. “We’re already such a gross couple,” he says, pulling on the hoodie.

“We are,” Wonwoo replies, getting out of Mingyu’s bed and grabbing his jeans from the top of Mingyu’s dresser. “Can I just,” he points to the hallway and looks a little confused. 

“Can you go to the bathroom?” Mingyu laughs. “Of course,” he replies, kissing Wonwoo on the cheek as he passes him. “I’m going downstairs to eat.”

Wonwoo smiles and kisses Mingyu back, a little more forcefully than Mingyu expects. “Meet you down there,” he smirks, walking down the hallway.

Vernon watches them from the end of the hallway, his mouth agape. Wonwoo walks into the shared third-floor bathroom and disappears. “Who the fuck is that?” Vernon asks, his eyes wide.

“My boyfriend,” Mingyu replies. Leaning against the wall.

“Yeah right,” Vernon responds. He rolls his eyes. “I thought you were madly in love with QuietLine.” Mingyu waits for Vernon to put two and two together, and he cackles when Vernon’s jaw falls back at his feet. “No goddamn way,” he hollers, running downstairs.

“Hey guys,” Mingyu says, waving to his webcam. There are about two thousand people watching the stream already, having been waiting a few minutes for it to start. “Thanks for popping in to watch me play games with my friends!” He looks over to Wonwoo, who is laying on his bed laughing quietly.

“You’re so cute,” Wonwoo whispers, not loud enough for Mingyu’s mic to pick it up.

Mingyu grins and goes back to getting his stream all the way set up. “So today we’re going to be playing Among Us with QuietLine, The8, Jun, Hoshi, S.Coups, and a few others.” He sees a few comments asking about Proximity Chat. “We aren’t doing ProximityChat today because Line’s going to be playing on mobile.”

Minghao and jun hop onto the Discord call. “What’s this about no Proximity Chat?” Minghao demands. 

“Line is playing on mobile today, and can’t,” Mingyu laughs. 

Wonwoo shakes his head and bangs his phone into his head a few times. “I should’ve just gone back to my apartment,” he laughs.

“Wait hold up,” Jun says. “What was that, Gyu?”

Mingyu looks over at Wonwoo, who looks like a deer caught in headlights. “Sorry,” he laughs. 

Soonyoung, Jihoon, and Chan all join the call, and immediately, Minghao blurts out, “Line can’t play proximity chat because he’s playing Mobile today.” Mingyu can tell that he’s smirking, and rolls his eyes.

“Sorry guys,” Wonwoo yells, still laughing.

Jihoon gasps. “Line why are you on Mingyu’s Discord?” He asks, his tone is knowing. Mingyu blushes and covers his face. 

Wonwoo gets up and walks over to Mingyu’s desk. He stands out of frame and waves to Mingyu’s webcam. “Hey everyone,” he grins, face obscured. 

“Oh my fucking god,” Chan yells.

Mingyu grins. “Yup, that’s about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was this based on CorpseKuno? Yeah, a little bit.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! <3<3<3  
> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* -El*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
